pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Catfolk Ancestry
Catfolk have a very feline maw complete with whiskers and sharp teeth. Fur covers most of their body which often reflect patterns found on great cats. They sport tails, digitigrade legs, and have a blend of feline and humanoid hands & feet they refer to as paws. For lore info you can read the Catfolk entry on p.54 of the Bestiary as well as material presented in 1st edition. Statistics Hit Points: 6 Size: Medium Speed: 30 feet Ability Boosts: Dexterity, Charisma, Free Ability Flaw: '''Intelligence '''Languages: Common, Amurrun. Additional languages equal to your intelligence modifier (if it's positive). Choose from Elven, Gnoll, Gnomish, Goblin, Halfling, Orcish, Sylvan, and any other languages to which you have access (such as the languages prevalent in your region). Traits: Catfolk, Humanoid Low-Light Vision: '''You can see in dim light as though it were bright light, so you ignore the concealed condition due to dim light. Catfolk Heritages DESERT (Catfolk) Your appearance is that of the fur-less sphinx or the striped tiger. Your short-haired coat (or lack there of) has allowed you to thrive in hot conditions that others would find difficult to adapt to. This grants you fire resistance equal to half your level (minimum 1), and you treat environmental heat effects as if they were one step less extreme (incredible heat becomes extreme, extreme heat becomes severe, and so on). HIGHLAND (Catfolk) Your appearance is that of the brownish cougar. You have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of your own center of gravity from years traversing the mountainous regions of the land. When you fall, reduce the falling damage you take as though you had fallen half the distance. You always land on your feet even when you take damage from a fall. JUNGLE (Catfolk) Your appearance is that of the rosette spotted jaguar and leopard or the all black panther. You’ve learned how to navigate the deep jungles of the planet. You ignore difficult terrain from trees, foliage, and undergrowth. SAVANNA (Catfolk) Your appearance is that of the mane sporting lion or the lithe cheetah. Your muscles have been overdeveloped compared to other catfolk pedigrees. You gain 10 Hit Points from your ancestry instead of 6 and whenever you critically succeed at an attack roll using an unarmed attack you apply the weapon’s critical specialization effect. TUNDRA (Catfolk) Your appearance is that of the white snow leopard. Your thick coat insulates your body, your small ears keep heat in the body, you have a wide and short nasal cavity which warms the air before it enters your lungs. All of these adaptions have allowed you to survive in cold conditions that others would find difficult to live in. You gain cold resistance equal to half your level (minimum 1). You treat environmental cold effects as if they were one step less extreme (incredible cold becomes extreme, extreme cold becomes severe, and so on). HALF-CATFOLK (Human) Either one of your parents was a catfolk, or one or both were half-catfolks. Half-catfolks most often come in one of two types, one closer in appearance to humans, the other closer to catfolk. Nekojin have cat ears, a tail, large eyes, and can get into positions most humans would find uncomfortable, but otherwise appear human. Thundercats have plantigrade legs, scalp hair, human-like facial features, and lack whiskers, exaggerated maw, or sometimes even a tail, but otherwise appear catfolk. You gain the catfolk trait and low-light vision. In addition, you can select catfolk, half-catfolk, and human feats whenever you gain an ancestry feat. Catfolk Ancestry Feats At 1st level, you gain one ancestry feat, and you gain an additional ancestry feat every 4 levels thereafter (at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th level). As a catfolk, you can select from the following ancestry feats. 1st LEVEL CATFOLK LORE (catfolk) You have respect towards nature an the spirits within as passed down to you by your Catfolk ancestors who themselves share this respect with Elves and Gnomes. You tread carefully, treating the earth beneath your feet as holy ground. You gain the trained proficiency rank in Acrobatics and Nature. If you would automatically become trained in one of those skills (from your background or class, for example), you instead become trained in a skill of your choice. You also become trained in Catfolk Lore. CLAWS OF THE TIGER (catfolk) You have the powerful claws of the tiger. You gain a claw unarmed attack that deals 1d8 slashing damage. Your claws are in the brawling group and have the agile and unarmed traits. FANGS OF THE SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER (catfolk) You have the tusk-like fangs of the saber-toothed tiger. You gain a fangs unarmed attack that deals 1d8 piercing damage. Your fangs are in the brawling group and have the deadly d8 and unarmed traits. FEET OF THE SNOW LEOPARD (catfolk) You have the pads of the snow leopard allowing you to move unheard through the environment. Creatures cannot use their sense of hearing to detect you when you Hide or Sneak. If a creature has hearing as a precise sense they are still able to try and detect you using that sense but you receive a +2 circumstance bonus on your stealth check to Hide or Sneak versus that creature. JAW OF THE JAGUAR (catfolk) You have the powerful jaw strength of the jaguar. You gain a jaws unarmed attack that deals 1d8 piercing damage. Your jaws are in the brawling group and have the finesse and unarmed traits. LEGS OF THE COUGAR (catfolk) Your leg muscles are powerful like that of the cougar. If you roll a success on an Athletics check to high jump you get a critical success instead. You no longer fail a long jump if you haven't moved at least 10 feet or have jumped in a different direction than your Stride. PUREBRED (catfolk) Purebreds take pride in their ancestry and try to preserve their bloodline, resulting in them retaining their heightened vision. You gain darkvision, allowing you to see in darkness and dim light just as well as you can in bright light. However, in darkness, you see in black and white only. '''Special You can take this feat only at 1st level, and you can’t retrain out of this feat or into this feat. ROAR OF THE LION (catfolk) You can roar like the mighty lion. You can cast 1st-level fear as a primal innate spell once per day. When cast in this way fear looses the enchantment trait and gains the auditory trait. SPEED OF THE CHEETAH (catfolk) Your leg muscles are tightly honed like that of the cheetah. Your Speed increases by 5 feet. VEOMERNASAL ORGAN (catfolk) You have a keen sense of smell. You gain a special sense: imprecise scent with a range of 30 feet. This means you can use your sense of smell to determine the exact location of a creature (as explained on page 465). The GM will usually double the range if you’re downwind from the creature or halve the range if you’re upwind. In addition, you gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Perception checks whenever you’re trying to locate an undetected creature that is within the range of your scent. 5th LEVEL CAT'S LUCK R (catfolk, fortune) Trigger: You fail or critically fail a Reflex saving throw. Frequency: Once per day. Your luck allows you to embrace your swiftness and get out of danger the moment before it arrives. Reroll that saving throw and take the better result. MIGHTY ROAR (catfolk) Prerequisite: Roar of the Lion You roar has become even more ferocious. The fear spell you can cast from Roar of the Lion is now heightened to 3rd-level. 9th LEVEL CAT'S POISE (catfolk) Prerequisite: Cat's Luck You gain an additional use of Cat's Luck, and when you get a success with Cat's Luck you get a critical success instead. CAT'S GRACE (catfolk) Prerequisite: Cat's Luck You gain an additional use of Cat's Luck, and when you get a critical failure with Cat's Luck you get a failure instead. 13th LEVEL LIMBS OF THE LEOPARD (catfolk) Your body has developed powerful limb muscles of the Leopard. You gain a climb Speed equal to your base Speed. Half-Catfolk Ancestry Feats A human with catfolk blood is called a half-catfolk, which is represented by the half-catfolk heritage. If you have the half-catfolk heritage, you can select from additional ancestry feats not available to other humans. The following feats are available to half-catfolk. 1st LEVEL CAT ATAVISM (half-catfolk) Your catfolk blood runs particularly strong, granting you features far more catfolk than those of a typical half-catfolk. You may also have been raised among catfolk, steeped in your elven ancestors’ heritage. You gain the benefits of the catfolk heritage of your catfolk parent or ancestors. You typically can’t select a heritage that depends on or improves an catfolk feature you don’t have. In these cases, at the GM’s discretion, you might gain a different benefit. Special You can take this feat only at 1st level, and you can’t retrain out of this feat or into this feat. 5th LEVEL PREHENSILE TAIL (half-catfolk) You have gained strength in your tail and are able to use it in a superior manner to your catfolk ancestors due to additional muscle groups given to you by your human lineage. Your tail becomes prehensile and you can use it to perform any of the things a hand could. Special There are no rules for what PCs can do with their tails if they have prehensile strength (grab things, wield things, etc.), so when they release such rules when they release a heritage with a tail such as kobold I will reflect that here. CURIOSITY (half-catfolk) The saying, "Curiosity killed the cat," is often never finished, but the rest of the saying will tell you that satisfaction brought it back. Pick a lore skill. You gain the trained proficiency rank in that skill. Your proficiency rank with every other Lore skill you have is increased to the next step (to a maximum of legendary). Any lore skill you gain in the future likewise has it's rank increased.__NOEDITSECTION__